


Like Fine Wine

by jinx22



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Old Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 12:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinx22/pseuds/jinx22
Summary: Some old men in love.





	Like Fine Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Olivier-ebooks for drawing my little headcannon for me you're the best.  
> https://twitter.com/Olivier_ebooks/status/1189740158087815169
> 
> Find me on twitter! @captainjinx_

It took Ferdinand under five seconds to cross from where he stood amongst the crowd to get to Hubert as he climbed down from his horse. It took another two seconds for Ferdinand to reach for Hubert’s face to drag their lips close, hands slipping around the back of Hubert’s neck as Hubert’s hands slid through Ferdinand’s ginger-going-white hair as they kiss.  


For those moments they are unaware of the crowd around them, cheering on the rest of the brigade as they arrive home.  


So many moons had passed since the patrol left to the outer regions of the country, long days spent trekking and camping and riding to assess the different areas, check them, then mark them off and carry on. Ferdinand has missed Hubert greatly during this time, and he presumed, by how desperately Hubert’s hands tugged and grabbed at Ferdinand's clothes, that he had been missed just as much.  


They had been on trips during their many years of marriage, of course, but never anything quite this long. And never any in their older age. Ferdinand guessed that is why it hurt so, he had spent so long pining and so long waiting for Hubert to accept that their love was okay that now - when he had to give the man up even for a  _ year - _ it hurt more than he was willing to admit.

They pull away breathless and brush their noses together, still living in the moment and completely uncaring of everyone else around them.  


“I missed you-” Ferdinand says finally, pressing another softer kiss to Hubert’s lips and sliding a hand from the back of his husband’s neck to his chest- fisting at his uniform gently. “I can never do that again, I ca-”

Hubert shushes him with a thumb to his lips, “Shh,” he slips it down slowly, holding Ferdinand’s chin through his bushy beard, “I won’t.” He murmurs, and Ferdinand nods, pressing his face into the palm that cups his jaw and nestling into it. 

They abandon the ceremonies and the parties, the festivities and the congratulations that Edelgard had organised for them in favour of a shower.  


There was once a time, Ferdinand muses whilst slippery hands slide over his hips and a firm chest presses to his back, where he attended each and every one of those welcome home parties. Perhaps if it were any other day he still would go - but for now, in this moment, all he wanted was to spend a night with Hubert.  


Hubert who was currently pressing kisses to the shell of his ear under the spray of the shower.

Nothing was more important, more  _ appealing _ to him them the thought of cuddling up in his bed with his dearest, half naked with a hand against his husbands chest and idle kisses pressing anywhere and everywhere he could reach (which mostly happened to be Hubert's neck.)

Shower finished, Ferdinand reaches up slowly; limbs heavy but relaxed- aiming to drag his fingers through Hubert’s long, freshly washed, shoulder length hair. It was a different look, but not bad -  


“I had no time to cut it.” Hubert answers the unspoken question, flinching as Ferdinand drags the hair away from his face, turning his head away to hide his bad eye from sight, “I plan to trim it tomorrow, don’t worry.”

“I am not worried." Ferdinand says back softly, running his hand through Hubert's hair persistently, admiring how it waves towards the bottom, curls around his shoulders in two or three tight ringlets. "Can I not admire you?" He said softly, letting his fingers catch against Hubert's ear as he tucks the hair behind it.  


"I am old and weary, Ferdinand. We cannot all age gracefully like you."

"Bollocks. You are like a fine wine."  


Hubert rolls his eyes, and Ferdinand smiles as his heart thumps heavy in his chest.  


They carry like that, just laying together, their legs entwined under the covers and Hubert's hand wandering slowly over the muscle of Ferdinand's stomach. His fingertips lightly dancing across strong thighs before rolling their way up, pressing into the hips of Ferdinand's hips, running over the course hairs of his stomach. It's nice to be touched again, and the warmth of having a body so close chases away the horrible thoughts Ferdinand felt whilst his love was so far away.  


He too, touches, running a thumb under Huberts eye where the skin is scarred away and his pupil is white with blindness. He used to have some sight, but the years of stress and war wore away until he longer did.

He wishes Hubert were more comfortable with it, that he could see from Ferdinand's perspective that it was just another  _ thing _ about him that made him incredible. To go through all those years of fighting with just one eye? Ferdinand was not be sure if he would have managed if it had been him.  


Other than that, too, and perhaps Ferdinand was biased, but he thought that the scarring added a perculiar level of sex appeal.  


If Hubert were to leave his hair, slick it backwards in fact-  


Hubert shifts when Ferdinand grazes a finger of his eyelid, blinking open his eyes when Ferdinand shifts his hand away. His good eye is still so golden and bright, and it finds Ferdinands quickly, crinkling in amusement. "I can  _ feel _ you itching to speak, my love."

Pink hues darken Ferdinand's cheeks where his beard has not covered them, and his lips part in a small smile, "Nonsense."  


"I have known you for sixty long years, I think I can tell when you wish to speak."

Ferdinand laughs again, shifting himself closer than humanly possible to press a sweet kiss to Huberts forehead. "I was toying with the possibility of you keeping your hair long." It's a long shot, he knows, Hubert has worn his hair in the same style for the best of his 60 years.  


Ferdinands however, went through many stages of length until now where it sits just below his shoulders in ginger white curls.  


"You could slick it backwards." Hubert makes a face, and Ferdinand smiles past it to run his hands through the silky black strands - pushing them backwards. "It is handsome."

"You know how I feel about my eye."

"Then I will find you an eyepatch."

"An eyepatch. Heavens, I'll look like a pirate-"

"A sexy pirate." Ferdinand closes the gap between them to press their lips together, grinning into the kiss as Hubert meets back with as much enthusiasm as he, fingers going back to holding Ferdinand's face.  


"Only for you, I will." 


End file.
